El Heredero Primordial
by GoldenShioN
Summary: Que pasaría si Naruto fuera en el primogénito de Gea y Urano, convirtiéndole en el ser mas poderoso del cosmos. Lo se, es un resumen de mierda pero fue lo único que se me vino a la mente XD
1. Prologo

**Buen día aquí les traigo el proyecto de un crossover entre Naruto y Mitología Griega**

"Vamos Naruto " **HABLANDO**

*Ya veo con que así era* **PENSAMIENTOS**.

" _Ya veo, con que así" ESENA RETROSPECTIVA_

 **SIGUIENDO EL PROTOCOLO QUEDAMOS CON QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, SE HACE REFERENCIA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

" **Advertencia, este Fanfic tendrá altas connotaciones sexuales, sexo implícito, palabras inadecuadas, violación y violencia gráfica, para aquellos que no sean adeptos a este tipo de Fanfic se recomienda discreción"**

* * *

 **Prologo 00**

Caos, profundo y vacío, el único ser primordial creado de la nada más poderoso y misterioso, creador y destructor del todo, dio nacimiento a los primeros seres primordiales o al menos eso es lo que se cuenta en los relatos, pero lo que no se ha contado es que antes del nacimiento de estos, dio nacimiento a un niño y una niña, cuyos poderes eran tan poderosos como su padre y tenían aquella energía primordial que daba nacimiento al todo, el Chakra.

Sus hijos se convirtieron en pareja y estos tuvieron hijos, así sucesivamente hasta dar con la creación del Clan Otsutsuki, al ver esto Caos les dio a este clan la tarea de crear vida en los diferente planetas que sus hijos crearon a través de los milenio, sembrando en cada uno de ellos el Shinju, pero no todo iría bien una vez que los hijos de Caos desaparecieron por haber entregado todo el Chakra para la vida, los miembros del clan Otsutsuki se fueron corrompiendo, hasta luchar entre ellos mismo por las ultimas semillas del Shinju, solo para quedar únicamente las últimas dos semillas que tenían todo el poder del chakra, la primera custodiada por Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, mientras que la segunda la protegían padre e hijo Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki y Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki.

El tiempo paso y la primer caída de Kaguya fue inminente por sus propios hijos e incliso a pesar que se unió al Shinju para crear al _Jūbi_ no pudo derrotarlos todo fue inútil para ella, una vez derrotada Kaguya sus hijos sellaron al _Jūbi,_ su hijo mayor sello en si mismo el chakramientras que Homura se llevó a la luna el cascaron del _Jūbi_ custodianlola a travez de los tiempos, una vez que todo eso paso dio así el nacimiento de nuevos guerreros los shinobis, sin embargo debido a la avaricia de poder que otorgaba el Chakra corrompido provoco batalla tras batalla hasta que nació el niño de la profecía Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, su sola presencia purificaba el Chakra a su alrededor deteniendo toda guerra en el mundo Shinobi, siendo considerado el segundo Sabio de los Seis Caminos, este niño intrigo a Caos, tanto así fue que una vez pasada su muerte guardo su espíritu para darle una segunda oportunidad y lo guardo en la Jarra de Diamante, al ver eso eso las esencias de Ckakra los Biju rogaron al primordial acompañar a su amigo y hermano, Caos acepto su oferta pero a cambio debían de perder su conciencia y unirse al espíritu de Naruto, estos aceptaron el trato y se unieron así junto a su hermano.

Poco a poco Caos fue absorbiendo las ultimas energías del universo hasta que solo quedaba el vacío, aunque se dio cuenta que aún quedaba cierto remanente de energía la dejo por simple curiosidad del pensar en qué pasaría con este, lo dejo libre y volvió a dormir.

Tuvieron que pasar quince mil novecientos treinta y seis cuatrillones, quinientos treinta y cinco mil ochocientos noventa y siete trillones, novecientos treinta y dos mil trescientos ochenta y cuatro billones, seiscientos veintiséis mil cuatrocientos treinta y tres millones, ochocientos treinta y dos mil setecientos noventa y cinco de años (15,936,535,897,932,384,626,433,832,795), para que Caos volviera a despertarse y al hacerlo observo que aquellas pequeñas firmas de energía que había dejado se habían vuelto tremendamente poderosas, pero no lograron tomar razonamiento y ni forma física definida.

Caos moldeo las energías dando nacimiento primero a Gea la de amplio pecho, un ser primordial femenino de gran fertilidad, el segundo ser primordial fue un ser masculino siendo este el tenebroso Tártaro, un profundo abismo lleno de desesperación y por ultimo creo al ser primordial más perfecto y hermoso del cosmos a Eros al que le dio el poder del amor, la atracción sexual y el sexo, después de crear los tres primero seres primordiales Caos tuvo por si solo un par hijos Erebo y Nix y a pesar de sus múltiples intentos de regenerar a Naruto, el poder que este tenía hacia que incluso el mismo Caos no pudiera crearle un cuerpo físico dejándolo solamente en espíritu y provocando que Caos quedara completamente exhausto.

Mientras tanto Caos intentaba crear el cuerpo, Tartaro a pesar de tanto insistir no pudo convencer a la joven primordial Gea de convertirse en su compañera y solo provoco que esta misma se distanciara del ser primordial, poco tiempo después que eso sucediera Gea concibe por si misma a un adulto Urano que era incluso más poderoso que su propia madre.

Viendo esto en lo profundo del cosmos un cansado Caos observada detenidamente como Gea concebía su primer hijo con cierto deleite, ya que se dio cuenta que Gea tenía una gran fertilidad y tenía como dominio la misma tierra podía usarla como nueva madre de Naruto, usando una parte poder que le quedaba, durmió a la joven primordial y tomando la Jarra de Diamante, la hiso beber su esencia completamente dirigiendo el espíritu a través del cuerpo hasta llegar al vientre de la primordial colocándolo dentro de un óvulo sin fecundar, casi sin energía el primordial sabía que ya no tendría el poder de fecundar tal ovulo, pero sabía que había otro ser que podría hacerlo así que dirigió la última parte del plan.

* * *

Eros el ser primordial del Amor, la atracción sexual y elsexo, bailaba ligeramente en su pequeño templo, delante del ser había una creación suya un espejo que a pesar de la poca iluminación Eros su cuerpo, esta misma se deleitaba al ver su hermoso cuerpo en él, eso le hacía recordar vívidamente el momento que su padre se lo dio.

 ** _Escena Retrospectiva._**

 _En el misterioso cosmos dos figuras difusas se podían observar, una gran figura oscura de gran poder miraba a una pequeña figura amorfa._

" _Eros, en este cosmos ya cree los cuerpos Gea un ser primordial femenina y Tártaro un ser primordial masculino, a ti eros te daré la oportunidad de elegir" Una voz profunda salió del ser oscuro._

 _Poco a poco dos hermosos cuerpos aparecieron frente a la figura amorfa, el primero era un ser masculino mientras que el segundo era femenino, a diferencia de los cuerpos creados para Gea y Tártaro, los que tenía frente a él eran diferentes en cierto sentido._

 _Eros observo los cuerpos detenidamente, cuando vio ambos sabía que eran los más hermosos, vio primero al masculino que era de un infante que apenas mostraba signos de entrar en madures sexual (Trece años), pero cuyo cuerpo demostraba pureza, el segundo era femenino y de igual forma su cuerpo infante apenas tenía signos de madures, viendo ambos cuerpos Eros sintió sierta conexión con uno de ellos, tanto fue que rápidamente tomo su decisión y hasta la fecha ha considerado su la mejor decisión._

 _Se dirigió hacia el cuerpo integrándose completamente en él._

 ** _Fin de la escena Retrospectiva._**

Al terminar de recordar su baile también ceso, quedando frente a frente ante su reflejo, mirando fijamente pudo ver su forma y a comparación de su hermana Gea o su hermano Tártaro, su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño, casi infantil al igual que tenía un par de alas blancas que sobresalían de su espalda, de piel blanca, tenía el cabello corto rubio platinado (Sin han visto la imagen de cabello de Jennifer Lawrence imaginen ese estilo de cabello) que llegaba a la altura de su hombro, ojos grises, rostro infantil cuya pequeña y delicada nariz se encontraba, sus tiernos labios semiregordetes, dirigiendo lentamente su mirada hacia abajo vio sus pequeños pero alegres pechos blancos y en la punta resaltaban un par de pezones rosados, bajando aún más paso por su abdomen plano, una ligera curvatura en la cintura denotaba la transición de niña a mujer, mirando aún más abajo llego a su valle más privado, cuyo vello corporal apenas sobresalía pero debido a que era del mismo color que su cabello daba sensación que era lampiña mostrando aquellos labios mayores que protegían su pequeña entrada, prosiguiendo su mirada miro sus piernas regordetas hasta su pequeños y ligeros pies, su cuerpo era un balance entre toque de inocencia infantil y atractivo sexual.

Soltando un suspiro solitario Eros negó con la cabeza, puede que sea hermosa pero aun así no tenía lo que tanto anhelaba, un compañero a su lado aunque ahora después del nacimiento de Urano tenía la esperanza que pudiera ser el suyo, antes que pudiera seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos una presencia muy conocida para ella llego a su palacio.

La sorprendida Ser primordial dirigió su mirada hacia la presencia observando un ente oscuro, ella sabía quién era después de todo él era su creador, su padre Caos.

"Bienvenido a mi humilde morada padre" Hablo con nerviosismo la pequeña primordial.

Mirando hacia su hija más emocional a comparación de sus otros hermanos debido a su dominio "No tienes que estar nerviosa Eros, vine aquí para entregarte una misión" Explico levemente Caos.

"Una misión" Expreso con una mirada curiosa.

"Así es, necesito que emparejes a Gea y Urano en amor"

Cuando escucho eso Eros no pudo evitar tener un sentimiento de desolación, de que sirve tener belleza, de que sirve ser inmortal o peor aún de que sirve tener como domino al amor si ella misma no es capaz de tener a su compañero y enseñarle lo que es el amor.

"Eh, pero padre porque Urano, acaso el no será mi pareja" Exclamo con un tono de tristeza "Yo, yo no sé si pueda hacerlo tenía la esperanza de emparejarme con él, no quiero estar sola padre por favor" tanta fue la desesperación que no pudo evitar sus lágrimas doradas salieran de control.

"EROS" Dijo Caos con tranquilidad pero con su toque de autoridad.

La escuchar su nombre hiso que la pequeña primordial quedara completamente petrificada, pero aun así sus lágrimas seguían brotando.

"Entiende Eros, su unión es algo que está destinado a suceder e incluso sin tu ayuda ellos se emparejarían, solo te estoy dando esta misión porque también afecta tu destino y mientras más rápido lo hagas en ese momento comprenderás lo que es la felicidad" Explico Caos.

"Mi felicidad" Murmuro para sí misma "Que tiene que ver su felicidad si ahora me siento tan mal por emparejarlos".

Una ligera risa escapo de Caos llamando la atención de Eros sorprendiéndola, ella nunca lo había escuchado reír.

Mirando a los ojos de la pequeña primordial "Quieres entender la razón por la que quiero emparejar a Urano con Gea y no contigo verdad" viendo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza volvió a explicar "Veras de la unión de Urano y Gea nacerá el heredero de los primordiales, el ser más poderoso e incluso su poder con el tiempo sobrepasara al mío, esa es una de la razones por la que te pido que apresures su unión y la segunda razón mi pequeña hija, es porque el de hijo de Gea y Urano es quien está destinado a ser tu compañero y verdadero amor en la inmortalidad".

Sus palabras dejaron en shock a Eros, el hijo de Gea y Urano será el ser más poderoso del cosmos, pero eso no era lo que a ella realmente le importaba, lo que más le importo al escuchar a su padre fue que el propio de hijo de ellos sería su compañero y amor por la eternidad.

"Así que de ti depende tu propia felicidad Eros como lo fue al elegir tú, de ti dependerá si lo quieres obtener en unos milenios o esperar solo algunos años que para nosotros es solo un suspiro, Eros que es lo decides" Hablo tranquilamente Caos hacia la joven primordial.

Tomando la máxima resolución que ha tenido miro a su padre "Lo hare padre, lo prometo que en poco tiempo ellos estarán emparejados".

Ante la aceptación de Eros, Caos desapareció en el cosmos, para un merecido descanso.

* * *

Eros sabía que era de la primordial más débil que existía entre sus hermanos y sobrino, debido a que los primordiales no conocían las emociones como el amor, la atracción sexual o incluso el sexo, no como la desesperación o el abismo de Tártaro, la fertilidad de la gran madre Gea, incluso era más débil que su hermano menor Erebo dado al oscuro cosmos o su hermanita Nix como la noche, pero aun así iba a cumplir con la misión de su padre, por el bien de los primordiales, pero sobre todo por el suyo.

Así fue como comenzó el lento pero seguro cortejo de Urano hacia su madre y futura esposa gracias a la guía de Eros, mientras que Gea y Urano se estaban enamorando Eros se hacía más fuerte y mayor influencia tenía sobre sus hermanos mayores, hasta que llego la noche prometida.

 **AVERTENCIA INICIO DE LEMON**

En la protección de la noche dos seres primordiales se encontraban frente a frente, el hombre era formidable, musculoso y hermoso, de piel blanca, cabellera rubia, con una barba de candado, ojos azules y traía puesto una toga celeste, mientas que la mujer tenía su piel de color oliva, cabello verde oscuro con algunas pequeñas flores de colores adornándolo, increíble cuerpo curvilíneo cubierto por una ligera toga verde claro, sin embargo ambos ahora no sabían que hacer, hoy fue su unión en matrimonio ante el desconcierto de Nix y Erebo o la furia de Tártaro, pero una vez casados ellos desconocían que hacer por lo tanto se encontraban en una encrucijada.

Eros estando a cierta distancia donde no pudiera ser descubierta lanzo un suspiro interno ante la indecisión de los recién casados, pero ella entendía el porqué, ellos no sabían anteriormente lo que era el amor mucho menos entenderían lo que es el sexo, ella lo hacía pero solo por la ayuda de su padre, si no le hubiera pasado todo aquel conocimiento en su mente sobre lo que era el sexo también se encontraría en una situación similar a su hermana mayor y su sobrino.

Pensando en lo próximo que haría Eros indusio su dominio sobre Gea y Urano sin que estos se dieran cuenta, jugando con sus dedos y mente guio a los principiantes marido y mujer.

Urano miraba detenidamente a aquella que fuere su madre y esposa, aquella mujer que le dio la vida, quien a él le hacía tener aquellos sentimientos cálidos y difusos en su ser, camino lentamente hacia ella hasta que sus respiraciones se entrelazaban, esta era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de sus labios, desde el comienzo de su cortejo ellos permanecieron castos solo decían palabras dulces y la comodidad de sus presencias, pero ahora Urano quería algo más que solo su presencia, tocando ligeramente su mejilla y con la otra la tomaba de su esbelta cintura.

"Gea" Murmuro Urano.

Gea estaba petrificada cuando Urano se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura, pero salió de su petrificación una vez que su marido acaricio tiernamente su mejilla, acunándose en la suave caricia, una vez que pronuncio su nombre Gea no pudo resistirse más y con sus delicados brazos rodeo el cuello su hombre dirigiendo sus labios a los suyos en un profundo beso.

A la distancia Eros, miraba tranquilamente mientras con una sonrisa decía "No está mal, pero es hora de elevar la temperatura".

El beso tomo por sorpresa a Urano, pero salió rápidamente de la sorpresa y respondió con gran fervor, lentamente fue removiendo la toga de su esposa a través de los hombros, al hacerlo lentamente cayó al piso.

Gea sentía las acciones de su esposo pero no lo detuvo pero si su beso, mientras también observaba como él también se despojaba de sus prendas, quedando ambos completamente desnudos.

Ahora era el hombre primordial quien tomo la iniciativa acostándola suavemente en el suelo propinándole suaves besos a la madre tierra, desde sus labios fue bajando a barbilla, cuello, clavícula hasta llegar a sus suaves pechos, tomando así entre sus labios su pequeños pezones color moka, causando un suspiro de satisfacción de la mujer, mientras que con uno de sus manos acaricia la parte suave y flexibles de sus nalgas.

Mordiéndose ligeramente su labio Eros pesaba que otra acción seguir, ellos eran primerizos y no quería que hiciera algo que asustara a Gea o Urano, esperaba la primera experiencia de la pareja fuera algo que nunca olvidarían y los impulsará a seguir haciéndolo una y otra vez "Mmmmmmm, tal vez eso funcione" Hablo con una suave sonrisa.

Gea estaba experimentando en estos momentos tantos sentimientos nuevos que no eran malos en absoluto, ella no se había dado cuenta que sus pezones sensibles hasta que su marido se amamantaba de ellos, quería reprimir sus suaves gemidos pero no podía, sitio como la mano traviesa de Urano se dirigía a la parte interna de su muslo, causándole cierto estremecimiento ante sus caricias, hasta llegar a su lugar sagrado con un par de dedos anular e índice recorrió sus labios exteriores y con dedo medio fue adentrándose en la cálida y húmeda caverna, ante tal acción Gea solo se mordió el labio ante la nueva ola de placer.

El dedo fue adentrando más y más hasta ser completamente tragado en aquel tierno y suave lugar, causando un gran gemido, lentamente Urano saco su dedo y al hacerlo Gea no pudo evitar un sentimiento de pérdida, pero fue recompensada con la acción repetitiva de meter y sacar el dedo en ella.

Viendo la receptividad de su mujer, el señor del cielo no dudo en agregar un segundo dedo, a pesar de que a un principio había resistencia al meter ambos dedos, los lubricantes facilitaron su entrada.

"Amor, por favor" Rogo Gea aunque no savia de que estaba rogando.

Urano miraba con ojos de amor detenidamente a su esposa, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas con todo dorado, su piel oliva brillaba ligeramente por el agua expulsada de sus poros, su pecho subía y bajaba haciendo que sus senos temblaran ligeramente, en su lugar más sagrado cubierto vello verdoso oscuro salía un poco de líquido que desprendía un suave olor a flores que hacia su miembro viril se hiciera aún más duro de lo que ya estaba, a sus ojos ella era la más hermosa del cosmos.

Eros estaba extasiada, podía sentir claramente su poder crecer, no solo era por el Amor sino también por la atracción sexual y el sexo "Es el tiempo que lo hagan" y aplicando en nuevo poder adquirido lo dirigió hacia la pareja.

Gea miraba como su marido se colocaba entre sus piernas abiertas, pero una que vez miro su miembro viril no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, ante aquel gran pene hinchado, ella soporto uno o dos dedos pero no creía que pudiera soportar semejante cosa.

Viendo su nerviosismo Urano bajo su cabeza hacia su esposa, y dándole un tierno beso en sus labios.

"No te pongas nerviosa querida, sabes que jamás te haría daño, lo haremos lento y a tu ritmo" Susurro.

"Está bien Amor" Dijo Gea colocando ellas misma el pene de su marido en su hendidura.

Lentamente fue empujando su cabeza bulbosa, dentro de las entrañas de su esposa, una vez dentro ambos no pudieron evitar exhalar, el por lo apretado y cálido que estaba, mientas que ella porque sentía como su hendidura se expandía para adaptarse al enorme tamaño de su marido, a pesar de su ligera incomodidad movió sus caderas para instar a seguir adelante.

Entendiendo tal movimiento, siguió su penetración poco a poco de forma profunda, hasta que llego a meter todo su miembro, incluso llego a meterlo hasta el cuello su útero, al hacerlo rechino sus dientes ante aquel asombroso sentimiento, la calidez de sus entrañas cubría su miembro, lo estrecho que estaba succionaba su miembro.

Gea estaba al principio en una mescla de sentimientos de incomodidad e incluso de dolor cuando la poderosa lanza de su marido fue entrando, y aún más cuando choco en el cuello uterino, ella le había dado nacimiento a Urano pero uso su estado mayor para gestarlo así que no dolió nada cuando el salió a pesar que eso significo que había perdido su himen que representaba su virginidad cosa que no le importó, sin embargo ahora estaba más que feliz de haberlo perdido antes de su marido metiera su monstruoso pene, no quería imaginar que dolor sentiría al romper de esta forma su virginidad, mirando a su marido pudo ver la mirada de placer, no pudo evitar una ola de celos y decepción que ella no pudiera sentir placer, pero aun así escondió su mirada de decepción para que su esposo no la viera, al momento que marido saco lentamente su pene su cuerpo se relajó, pero volvió a meterlo y al hacerlo el sentimiento dentro de ella cambio, lo que al inicio era incomodad y dolor, poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en placer y alegría, moviendo sus caderas instaba a su marido a seguir, el ritmo y de sus penetradas fue haciéndose más rápidas, las olas de placer para ella fueron aumentando, hasta que el golpeteo que carne con carne era contante y los gemidos de amor de Gea fueron mayores.

"Si, si" Murmuro con emoción Eros "Bien hecho hermana y esto solo es una parte"

"Oh, mmm mas, así así, profundo" Gemía Gea entre las fuertes estocadas de su hombre.

Al escuchar a su esposa Urano saco todo su pene dentro de ella, la tomo por la cintura levantando su cadera y ya que estaba en posición la penetro con fuerza causando un largo gemido de Gea.

"Oh Gea" Exclamo Urano cuando sintió unas fuertes contracciones en la vagina de su esposa apretando con gran fiereza su miembro.

"Me vengo, me vengo" Murmuraba Gea al sentir que eyaculaba.

"Yo también querida yo también" Gemía Urano

"Dentro hazlo dentro de mi"

"Oh si"

 **FIN DE LEMON**

Después de una sesión intensa de sexo la pareja salió de su palacio, inesperadamente encontrándose a Eros mirándolos con un tinte de burla y felicitación a la pareja.

"Así que como estuvo su pequeña sesión" Pregunto Eros con una sonrisa.

Ante su pregunta ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse en alto tono dorado.

"Aunque no tienen que decirme ya que vi todo" Agrego finalmente.

"Que" "Eros" Exclamo Urano y Gea sucesivamente.

"Que" Mirando divertidamente entre ambos "Recuerda que tengo dominio del amor, la atracción sexual y el sexo, enserio creen que no me enteraría o quien crees fue quien los guio durante el proceso"

Ambos miraron a Eros en shock ante su afirmación.

Encogiéndose en hombros "Eran primerizos tenía que hacerlo ahora que ya saben cómo hacerlo o al menos tienen la noción de cómo, ya no hay necesidad que los vuelva a dirigir" Expreso con sinceridad "Aunque debería de seguir disfrutando de su vida casada no es como sus dominios fueran a desaparecer, el suyo se guía naturalmente" Una vez dicho eso salió lentamente volando.

Gea no pudo evitar negar con una sonrisa ante las ocurrencias de su hermana menor, pero pensando en sus palabras tenían cierto sentido, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su marido levanto levemente una ceja "Creo que tomare la palabra de Eros, amor tú que dices".

Su marido solo le dio una mirada expresando –Enserio me estas preguntando cuando ya sabes mi respuesta-

Soltando una suave risa salto a los brazos de su marido "Me encanta la vida de casada" volvieron a entrar al palacio donde una ola de gemidos y golpe de carne con carne se oían sin darse cuenta que Gea entraría en cinta durante sus intensas sesiones de sexo.

A la distancia Eros podía seguir escuchando a la pareja y sus ojos no pudieron evitar brillar en alegría porque eso significaba que su amado y compañero pronto llegaría.


	2. Capitulo 01

**Sin más preámbulos les traigo el nuevo capitulo de "NARUTO EL HEREDERO PRIMORDIAL" espero y lo disfruten**

* * *

 **Capítulo 01.- La felicidad Viene en Paquetes Pequeños**

Eros no perdió su tiempo una vez que obtuvo poder, a través de su dominio sin intervención directa, con ayuda de su dominio hiso pareja a Erebo con su hermana Nix, cuya unión dio nacimiento a Eter con el poder del brillo y la luminosidad y su hermana melliza Hemera con el poder del día, ambos estaban completamente crecidos al nacer, cuando paso esto Gea se sentía preocupada porque a pesar que estaba en cinta aun no daba a luz a su hijo, ante la angustia de su mujer Urano le pidió ayuda a sus tíos y tías, pero la respuesta era la misma, aun el niño no estaba listo para nacer.

Palacio de Urano

Gea ligeramente tarareaba mientras miraba su vientre hinchado

"Mi pequeño, aun no deseas salir, te estamos esperando" Dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Un suave aleteo alerto a Gea de la llegada de su hermana menor, a diferencia de antes donde esta estaba completamente desnuda ahora tenía una suave toga blanca cubriéndola, una vez que Eter y Hemera nacieron y generaron la luz, Eros decidió ya no mostrar su cuerpo libremente a los ojos de los primordiales.

Sonriendo a la figura que descendió pudiendo ver su incomodidad al usar la ropa, ella sabía que Eros era la que más les gustaba andar libre "Ahora hermanita sigo viendo que aun batallas por tu ropa, vienes de visita o no traes de nuevo la noticia que Nix tuvo otro hijo".

Eros ante lo último dicho por Gea no pudo evitar soltar una melodiosa risa, enserio cómo es posible que Nix tenga hijos tan seguidos después del nacimiento de Eter y Hemera, primero fue Moros, de ahí le siguió Ker, con el mismo paso salió Tanatos, Hipnos, Geras, Ezis, Apate y Nemesis, ahora de nuevo estaba embarazada, el peor caso para Eros de todo eso, fue que Nix los tuvo sin ninguna intervención de su marido algo que molesto fuertemente a Eros *Enserio como puedo volverme más fuerte si Nix, lo hace todo ella sola, aunque teniendo a Urano y Gea que incluso lo hacen cuando ella está embarazada lo compensa un poco* Pensó para sí misma mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No hermana aún no ha tenido otro hijo _otra vez,_ aunque de nuevo está embarazada" Explico Eros a la madre tierra.

"En serio otra vez" Dijo Gea con un toque de celos.

Mirando el rostro triste y celosa de su hermana, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa, ella sabía que la noticia que le traía le iba a hacer muy feliz.

"Por cierto hermana, donde esta Urano, no debería estar cuidando a su esposa" Dijo mientras miraba de un la do a otro.

"Cof cof crees de verdad que la dejaría sola, Eros que poca confianza me tienes" Una voz masculina apareció a un lado de la primordial del amor.

Soltando una ligera risa negó con la cabeza.

"Solo preguntaba para saber si estabas, quiero hablar con ustedes dos porque les tengo una gran noticia" Tranquilamente hablo la pequeña primordial.

"¡Por fin encontraste pareja!" Exclamo Gea

Riéndose el señor de los cielos dijo "Ya era hora"

Eros solo los miraba con una expresión apática "Enserio ya paren, tomare a una pareja una vez que realmente sienta que sea perfecta para mí" Respondió con un suspiro.

"Solo estoy velando por tus intereses, mira Tártaro cada vez se hace más amargado" Comento dulcemente hacia su hermana menor.

"Lo se Gea, pero realmente por el momento no estoy interesada" Dijo tranquilamente la primordial del Amor.

*La primordial del Amor, no está interesada en el amor que ironía* Bufando un poco Urano pensó "Dijiste que traías una noticia importante, ¿Cuál es?" Pregunto.

Mirando a la pareja primordial Eros no pudo evitar la emoción.

"Padre, me mandó un mensaje" Hablo Eros mientras observaba las caras de Urano y Gea "Saben lo que eso significa verdad".

Un rostro de felicidad y anticipación mostro Gea, mientras que Urano permanecía tranquilo, aunque sus ojos azules no podían evitar un rastro emoción.

"Les mostrare" Dijo Eros.

Un avatar espectral empezó a verse ante los primordiales, su voz era ronca y profunda.

" _Tres días el nacimiento será,_

 _Con un profundo y asombroso poder,_

 _El elegido al supremo se convertirá,_

 _Y Naruto su nombre a de a de ser"._

Cuatro versos se escucharon, ante la mirada sorprendida de la pareja primordial, ellos sabían que su padre les hablaba cuando había un nacimiento próximo a nacer e incluso el mismo elegía los nombres en base a los poderes del nuevo primordial, pero no esperaban que su futuro hijo fuera a convertiste en el ejido a supremo, tal como su padre Caos es.

"Naruto" Murmuro Gea mientras ligeramente acariciaba su vientre.

"Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, ni tampoco hace referencia a que poder tiene" Hablo pensativamente Urano.

"Yo tampoco lo he escuchado y tampoco padre explico" Negando con la cabeza Eros comento.

"No es un mal nombre" Riendo un poco Gea solo expreso.

Una gran sonrisa se vio en el rostro del señor de los altos cielos.

"Es cierto, no es un mal nombre a pesar de no darnos alguna idea sobre su dominio, pero sigue siendo exótico y le da un toque de misterio" Hablo Urano con ligeras risas de felicidad.

Mirando a la pareja ella Eros también no pudo evitar suspirar de emoción, solo tiene que esperar tres días más "Bueno Gea, Urano ya hice lo que tenía que hacer me voy retirando" levanto sus alas y se fue volando solo para casi caerse cuando escucho a su hermana gritar.

"Cuídate y apresúrate para que no te atrapa Éter" Grito Gea y soltó una risa cundo vio el trastabillar de Eros en el aire.

"O a algunos de los otros hijos de Nix" Agrego junto con su esposa.

Tres días después Gea sentía mucho dolor, tanto que quería patear los testículos de su marido por hacerle esto.

"URANOOO, TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ Y AHORA" Grito en furia y dolor la primordial.

Urano claro que no sentía miedo y tampoco se escondía detrás de una risueña Eros, claro que no cómo podría tener miedo de su esposa, no es como si Gea le quisiera hacer daño, vamos esas rocas voladoras o varios picos de madera y metal que salieron del suelo solo eran muestras de amor de la Primordial de la Tierra hacia el ¿Verdad?.

"Vo voo vooy cariño" Dijo con un ligero tartamudeo mientras se acercaba usando a Eros como escudo.

"TEEEEEEE CUUUUUULPOOOOOO URANO" Volvió a gritar Gea una vez que se acercó su marido.

Eros no sabía reír o llorar ante la situación actual, para ella este echo era extraño, normalmente cuando una primordial femenina daba a luz a un nuevo primordial la madre crecía a su estado original, de donde salían los nuevos hijos tal como lo hiso Nix o Gea misma cuando dio nacimiento a Urano, pero la situación actual era diferente, por alguna razón Gea no pudo volver a la tierra y permaneció en su avatar femenino, por lo que la situación era desconocida para ella o Urano.

"Algo viene" Expreso alarmada Gea cuando miro hacia su parte más privada de ella y había agua brotando de ella.

Ahí fue cuando Eros tubo un analepsis "Rápido Urano acuesta a Gea" Grito la Primordial del amor.

Ante la mirada alarmada de Gea y la expresión seria de Eros, acostó rápidamente a su esposa mientras observo a Eros flexionar las piernas de Gea y abrirlas mostrando así la los labios inferiores de su mujer frente a su hermana, pero no había lujuria en su mirada si no una expresión seria, como si esperara algo.

"Puja hermana puja" Exclamo Eros aun mirando la parte inferior de su hermana.

"AAAAAAAARGH".

"Una vez más hermana".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH".

Ahí fue cuando Urano lo vio, una pequeña cabeza con cabellera rubia salía de la parte más sensible de su esposa, poco a poco el pequeño cuerpo empezó a salir hasta que fue completo, en ese momento se cuenta que acababa de nacer su primer hijo, su primogénito.

Es pequeño cuerpo del infante fue recibido por Eros quien lo observaba detenidamente, que pasa su sorpresa el joven primordial no estaba crecido como en los anteriores casos, tenía la cabellera rubia de su padre al igual que sus ojos azules zafiro, su piel parecía la mescla de Gea y Urano estaba ligeramente bronceada, pero lo más lindo del infante eran su seis marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas (tres en cada lado), antes que pudiera seguir observándolo la voz de su hermana la saco de su trance.

"Mi niño donde está mi niño" Gimió la cansada Gea.

"Aquí, aquí hermana" Suavemente hablo Eros mientras entregaba al pequeño a los brazos de su madre.

"Hola mi pequeño hijo" Susurro Gea con una mirada amorosa al pequeño paquete.

Urano sentía tantas emociones al ver a su hijo, era realmente hermoso, es cierto que era pequeño y frágil, pero eso solo le dio el sentimiento de proteccionismo hacia él, viendo a su esposa abrazando su pecho estaba cálido el lentamente se acercó hacia ellos y una vez estando a su lado beso a Gea y acarició a su joven hijo.

"Bienvenido a casa, hijo mío" Expreso con una sonrisa.

La tranquila escena fue interrumpida por un ligero sonido de goteo, los tres primordiales ante ello se pusieron en guardia.

Lo que se había oído era una masa acuosa dorada, que ligeramente goteaba pero esta misma volvía hacia la masa una vez que caía, era nada más ni menos que el agua y el ichor que Gea expulso durante el parto.

Cuando Urano iba a tomar acción en contra de la masa, fue detenido por Gea que tenía la mirada perdida.

"¡Gea!" Hablo el Señor del Cielo con un tono confundido ante la acción de su esposa.

También Eros estaba confundida con la acción de Gea, todo se puso extremadamente raro cuando su hermana moviendo su mano se empezaba a moldear aquella masa, pero lo que sorprendía a ella fue que una vez que tomo forma, era un hombre fornido de cabello oscuro con un par de cuernos en forma de tenazas sobresaliendo de su frente, ojos color turquesa y piel pálida, Eros no esperaba que Gea pudiera hacer lo mismo que su padre Caos, crear vida a través de la esencia misma.

"Madre" Hablo aquel hombre.

"Hijo" Gea hablo aun en trance "Tu nombre es Ponto".

"Está bien madre" El ahora ya llamado Ponto asintió con la cabeza tranquilamente.

Una vez que Ponto termino de hablar Gea perdió la conciencia, dejando a dos Primordiales completamente desconcertados.

Momentos después

"¿Lo sabias?" Pregunto Urano a Eros.

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunto confundida.

El señor de los cielos solo levanto la ceja ante ella.

"Ah eso, realmente no lo sabía, pensaba que solo padre Caos pudiera hacerlo pero parece que estoy equivocada" Expreso mientras negaba con la cabeza "Pero no cabe duda que Ponto es su hijo de cierta forma".

Soltando un suspiro Urano no sabía qué hacer.

"Hablando de eso a donde fue" Miro de un lado a otro esperando ver al segundo hijo.

Eros solo señalo hacia una orilla donde zona azul estaba expandiéndose por las zonas áridas del lugar.

"Una vez que te llevaste a Gea, el empezó a crear fuentes de agua, tiene cierto control sobre él pero no es completo" Expreso Eros mientras observaba aquel lugar "Me voy Urano, cuida a Gea y a Naruto, necesito dar las noticias de su nacimiento a los demás".

Asintiendo con la cabeza Urano vio como la Primordial del Amor salía volando del lugar, una vez que entro a su hogar escucho un llanto y miro a una asustada Gea que no sabía qué hacer mientras cargaba en su pecho a su hijo.

"Cariño, yo yo" Hablo con impotencia ante lo que pasaba con su hijo.

"Tranquila amor que fue lo que paso".

"No sé, estaba bien hace un momento pero empezó a despertase y termino llorando, que hago Urano" Pregunto con impotencia Gea.

Urano solo podía mirar a su esposa ¿Qué podía hacer?, nunca habían estado en una situación similar.

"Urano, tengo miedo, que puedo hac… ¡Oh!" Pero antes que pudiera terminar un rubor dorado apareció en sus mejillas y el llanto del bebe desapareció.

Eso llamo la atención al padre y una vez que miro hacia su hijo se quedó sorprendido, su pequeño hijo estaba literalmente succionando con fiereza el pezón de su madre.

"¡Ejem, Ejem!, creo que yo esperare afuera" Una vez dicho esto Urano salió rápidamente del lugar ante una profundamente sonrojada Gea.

Viendo la rápida retirada Gea no pude evitar soltar una ligera risa "Creo que tu padre está un poco avergonzado ¡Oh!, mi pequeño no debes mamar tan fuerte no ves que tu madre es sensible ahí, es mejor que lo hagas como tu padre de forma delicada" Dijo Gea actuando seriamente mientras miraba a lo ojos azules de su hijo.

"¡Ay!, que fue lo que te dije" Una vez que hablo otra expresión de dolor cruzo su rostro "Está bien, está bien hazlo como tú quieras" Suspirando en derrota Gea.

Eros estaba desconcertada no esperaba que el hijo de Gea fuera a nacer tan pequeño, ella pensó que sería como con Urano, un ser completamente crecido pero al parecer la situación no iba a ser como deseaba aunque tenía el alivio que por fin encontró su pareja, si pudo esperar para que naciera como no podría esperar a que creciera.

Suspirando llego a un templo, el lugar era diferente al templo de Gea, Urano o incluso el suyo, en vez que ser blanco, tenía un color oscuro obsidiana brillante como si reflejara el cosmos, era nada más ni menos que el hogar de Nix y Erebo.

Al entrar a pesar que afuera estaba la luz, ya dentro la oscuridad fue su único reino.

"Eros, que interesante visita" Una voz sedosa y atrayente hablo entre la oscuridad.

"Nix" Susurro la pequeña primordial "Vengo a traer noticias".

"Noticias, normalmente vienes cuando voy a dar a luz, pero considerando tu expresión no parecer ser el caso" Hablo Nix con tranquilidad.

"Así es, vengo a dar conocer el nacimiento del hijo de Urano y Gea, llamado Naruto, además de la creación de otro ser por parte de Gea con nombre Ponto" Explico Eros hacia la oscuridad.

"Naruto y Ponto, mmmmm Ponto se entiende pero Naruto no encuentro su significado",

"Caos mismo entrego el nombre" Hablo la Primordial del amor.

"Ya veo, en ese caso solo padre puede saber su significado pero todavía se encuentra dormido".

"Eso es cierto, bueno de mi parte es todo Nix espero puedas pasar mi palabra a tu esposo Erebo y a tus hijos" Comento Eros mientras comenzaba a retirarse.

"Hablando de mis hijos Eros, aun no has decidido tu matrimonio, deberías de hacerlo después de todo tu misma eres la Primordial del Amor" Comento Nix con ligereza aunque sus palabras contenían acciones ocultas.

Eros sabía que Nix quería que se casara con uno de sus hijos, pero ella había rechazado a cada uno de ellos, pero seguían insistiendo, el que más había intentado era Éter.

"Hermana Nix, en estos momentos no estoy interesada en el matrimonio, tal vez en un tiempo en el futuro" Hablo Eros de una forma delicada respondió.

Al salir por fin pudo soltar un respiro contenido, este lugar le hacía sentir observada y desnuda, y a pesar que le encantaba estar desnuda lo que le hacía sentir estar dentro de ese templo no era agradable esa era una de las razones por las que no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo ahí.

"Eros" Un par de voces hablaron simultáneamente.

Al girar su cabeza observando a los nuevos recién llegados tuvo que entrecerrar su mirada ante la luminosidad de ambos.

La primera era una hermosa joven mujer, de cabellera rubia, piel blanca, ojos marrón oscuro, traía una toga blanca que denotaba su pequeña cintura y senos ligeramente más pequeños que Gea, el segundo era un hombre rubio, de igual forma que su hermana tenia ojos marrón oscuro y una toga blanca, su cuerpo estaba ligeramente marcado, no parecía un luchador pero si un corredor, cada uno con un par de alas luminosas del doble de tamaño que tenía Eros, eran Hemera y Éter.

"Hemera, Eter" Asintió hacia los hermanos.

"¡TAAAAAAAN LINDAAA!" Exclamo Hemera mientras abrazaba a Eros.

"Hemera por favor" Gimió Eros ante la energética Primordial.

"Dale espacio a Eros hermanita" La voz tranquila de Eter rompió la felicidad de Hemera.

"Pero hermano ella es tan linda y abrazable" Tristemente dijo la hija de Nix.

"Lo sé hermanita, lo sé" Susurro para sí mismo, aunque ambas chicas pudieron oírle.

Dirigiendo una mirada amorosa hacia Eros, Eter hablo "Es bueno verte Eros".

"Solo le traía unas noticias a mi hermana Nix" Encogiéndose en hombros dijo Eros restándole importancia hacia la mirada del otro ser primordial.

Hemera quien sabía perfectamente el enamoramiento de su hermano suspiro por dentro.

"¿Qué tipo de noticias?" Pregunto Hemera que todavia seguía abrazando a Eros.

"El hijo de Gea y Urano ha nacido" Explico con simpleza la primordial del amor.

"¡QUE!" Ambos seres exclamaron sorprendidos.

Sonriendo ante la expresión de ambos volvió a hablar "Si ya acaba de nacer su nombre es Naruto, aunque por ciertas circunstancias no estaba completamente crecido todavía tomara un tiempo para que el madure, otra cosa también Gea dio creación a otro ser primordial llamado Ponto por lo que fueron dos nacimientos hoy".

"Oh, mmmm que lastima pensé que tendría con quien hacer travesuras" Hablo Hemera mientras hacia un lindo puchero.

"Una vez que crezca un poco tal vez puedas hacerlo" Hablo Eros mientras sonreía hacia la primordial, ella entre sus hermanos y hermanas era la más pura e infantil, aun le resultaba difícil entender como de dos seres oscuros como Erebo y Nix pudo salir alguien como Hemera que era todo lo contrario a ellos.

"Pero Eros, eso es mucho tiempo" Dijo infantilmente con sus mejillas infladas.

Una risa melodiosa salió de la primordial del Amor mirando las expresiones de Hemera.

"Que es el tiempo para nosotros los inmortales Hemera, ya verás que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tendrás a un compañero de juegos" Expreso Eros con una forma tranquila hacia la primordial.

"Pero si juego junto a él, todavía sería muy pequeño y lo lastimaría" Inconforme rechazó Hemera.

Negando con la cabeza Eros comento "No estés tan segura de lastimarlo tan fácil por lo que dijo Caos el será muy poderoso".

Eso levanto la curiosidad de Éter, después de todo entre sus hermanos él era primero en poder pero ahora Caos dijo el hijo de Urano y Gea era poderoso, tal afirmación por parte de Caos no era cualquier cosa eso significaba que tal vez le daría batalla.

"Interesante quizás pueda luchar con él una vez que crezca" Expreso con una mirada profunda el primordial.

"¡NO!" Exclamo Eros con fiereza "No te atrevas Éter".

El par de mellizos no pudieron saltar en sorpresa por el enojo y poder liberado de una de las originales, lo cual era tremendamente poderosa.

"He sido clara Éter, no te atrevas a luchar con él" Los ojos grises miraban con furia hacia el hombre.

Tragando duro saliva solo podía asentir con la cabeza.

"Bien, me retiro necesito aun darle la noticia a Tártaro" Dicho eso salió volando.

*Eso dio miedo* Pensó Hemera mientras miraba como Eros desaparecía en el firmamento.

"Sexi" Hablo Éter con una mirada de lujuria y perdida "Ella tiene que ser mía"

Hemera solo negaba con la cabeza ante el pensamiento de este, conocía muy bien a Eros después de todo era amigas cercanas, ella sabía cuál era el pensamiento de la Primordial del amor hacia su hermano y no tenía algún sentimiento romántico hacia él, los pensamientos de Eros hacia su compañero es que aún no había nacido y estaba esperando su llegada, todo eso hiso que su mente entrara en un caos al recordar la explocion de enojo que tuvo Eros hace unos instantes, viendo eso la joven primordial empezaba a atar cabos hasta llegar a una conclusión y si suposición era correcta su hermano nunca tuvo oportunidad.

Con una sonrisa sincera "Bienvenido Naruto, el compañero de Eros" Murmuro Hemera sin dejar que su hermano escuchara sus palabras.


End file.
